El día de nuestra boda
by NeeShiSun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Después de Sinsajo pero antes del epílogo.


_Lo primero es dejar claro que esta historia no es mía, se trata de una traducción. Su autora, **batbaby, **me ha dado permiso para traducirla; y el título real es "**It's Our Wedding Day Mockingjay**", por si alguien quiere leerla en su versión original. No he hecho una traducción completamente literal porque se leería fatal, motivo por el cual me he permitido algunas libertades en la expresión, aunque básicamente es lo mismo._

_Espero que os guste como ha quedado._

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

**EL DÍA DE NUESTRA BODA.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Por supuesto que estoy despierta. Nunca puedo dormir cuando estoy nerviosa o excitada, y hoy sufro las dos cosas.**

**Me siento en la cama, estirando un poco las sábanas para cubrirme con ellas y, cuando miro alrededor, lo primero a lo que van a parar mis ojos es hacia el cuadro del prado que Peeta me regaló hace unos meses. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de un prado al azar, pero luego me di cuenta de que es el prado que está al otro lado de la ciudad y que se ha terminado utilizando como cementerio para todas las víctimas del bombardeo.**

**Peeta ha capturado toda su belleza y las fragantes flores, rosas, blancas, violetas… brotando por todas partes.**

**Sigo observando y llego hasta la enorme bolsa abierta que cuelga de la puerta y que tiene mi vestido (el que Cinna diseñó pero nunca llegó a confeccionar) medio fuera. Me levanto y cruzo la habitación para poder pasar los dedos sobre la seda. Es muy blanca y unas lentejuelas azules cruzan la parte superior, que tiene forma de corazón, y luego forman una curva hacia un lado. La falda es muy suelta, supongo que sabía que no querría nada ajustado, y servirá para ocultar las cómodas botas de cuero blanco que planeo usar. Cinna lo había diseñado totalmente para mí, con mis gustos y no los del capitolio.**

**Lo saco de la bolsa enteramente y sonrío al verlo. Es realmente perfecto y a Peeta le va a gustar tanto como a mí. Lo vuelvo a poner de nuevo en la bolsa, aunque casi sería mejor dejarlo fuera para que se airee teniendo en cuenta que lo llevaré hoy, más tarde.**

**Al echar un vistazo al reloj me doy cuenta de que es mucho más temprano de lo que había imaginado y al abrir las cortinas descubro ¡que el sol ni siquiera ha salido aún! Me pongo mis pantalones oscuros de caza, mis botas de cuero y la vieja chaqueta de mi padre. Salgo silenciosamente por el pasillo, intentando no despertar a mi madre, que ha vuelto únicamente para la boda, bajo las escaleras, y cojo mi arco y el carcaj con las flechas.**

**Según cruzo la puerta puedo ver que la luz ya está encendida en la casa de Peeta, nuestra casa en realidad, y sé que ya está horneando. Llamo a la puerta suavemente antes de entrar y lo encuentro sacando una bandeja del horno, de espaldas a mí. La cocina huele a galletas de mantequilla y a pan. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará despierto?**

**-Tampoco has podido dormir, ¿no? –pregunta, a pesar de que ya sabe la respuesta. Lo dejo meter una nueva bandeja en el horno antes de acercarme a darle un suave beso.**

**-Por supuesto que no – Observo la mesa en la que ya hay dos cestas llenas, una con galletas y otra con mis panes de queso favoritos- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?**

**-Unas pocas horas. Caí rendido después de la cena, pero una vez desperté… estaba demasiado nervioso como para volver a dormir. –Peeta me da un pan de queso y se acerca al fuego, donde tiene agua calentándose- ¿Té?**

**Asiento mientras tomo un bocado de mi pan. Le ha puesto queso extra porque sabe lo mucho que me gusta cuando lo hace. Coloca dos tazas sobre la mesa y vierte el té que ya está preparado, luego le añade un poco de azúcar que toma de un bol que tiene en la mesa. Toma asiento a mi lado y me frota la pierna suavemente.**

**-¿Vas de caza? ¿A qué hora llega Octavia? Flavius llegará sobre las dos –dice mientras sopla el té, para luego tomar un sorbo.**

**-Le dije que no viniera antes de la una porque no quiero pasarme todo el día emperifollada, y además será mi madre quien me arregle el pelo. –Tomo otro bocado de pan mientras le veo tomar un pedazo del suyo.- Y si, voy al bosque. Con un poco de suerte, quizás consiga algo para nuestra primera cena como pareja casada.**

**Veo como se ilumina, sus gruesos labios se extienden en una enorme sonrisa que calienta su cara y sus ojos azules brillan.**

**-Bueno, entonces será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que se te escape una buena pieza, pero llévate esto.**

**Peeta envuelve dos panes y pone un poco de té en un termo para mí. Lo guarda todo en un pequeño bolso que cuelga de mi hombro y me da un beso en la mejilla. Entonces me acompaña hasta la puerta, donde puedo recoger mi arco de nuevo, y lo miro. Miro esos brillantes ojos azules y me inclino para darle un profundo beso.**

**-Le veré a las cinco en punto, Señor Mellark. – Me alejo hacia el bosque dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad, y cuando miro hacia atrás lo encuentro observándome al tiempo que sacude la cabeza, sin embargo tiene una sonrisa en su cara.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Sabía que Katniss no sería capaz de dormir mucho más que yo. Los nervios eran demasiados ya que hoy iba a ser un día "Muy, Muy importante", como diría Effie, que por cierto, estaría aquí para verlo. Plutarch también estaría, pero solo como invitado pues nos negamos a dejarle grabar la boda.**

**Sin embargo, Plutarch nos dio la idea de realizar una boda un poco más elaborada de lo que usualmente se hace en el Distrito 12. Así que Katniss eligió un diseño del cuaderno de bocetos de Cinna y yo había conseguido un traje. Habría una pequeña banda y cantantes y una fiesta. Algo que el Distrito 12 nunca había tenido, pero sobre lo que pude leer en un antiguo libro que Plutarch había encontrado.**

**Todos los que habían vuelto al distrito 12 estarían allí, y también algunos otros como Beetee, Johanna, Annie y su hijo (que ya tenía cinco años), y Gale. No es que me emocione la idea de que venga, pero saber que Katniss me ha elegido por encima de él me mantiene tranquilo.**

**Vuelvo mi atención a las galletas que ya se han enfriado. A medida que las voy glaseando de color naranja y verde, pienso en la tarta que he hecho para nuestra boda. Aunque no me ha comentado nada, estoy seguro de que Katniss se imagina algo porque su madre alcanzó a ver una parte y, por alguna extraña razón, Haymitch quiso estar presente mientras lo glaseaba y le ponía el chocolate blanco.**

**Recuerdo la noche en que le pedí a Katniss que se casara conmigo. No la del capitolio, sino la propuesta para nosotros. Hacía un año que había vuelto al distrito 12, aunque para ella hacía un par de semanas de eso, y habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella me había respondido "Real" a mi pregunta de "Me amas, ¿Real, o no?. Sabía que estábamos preparados, porque cuidarnos el uno al otro era algo que siempre habíamos hecho. Yo horneaba y pintaba y los recuerdos infectados por veneno de rastrevíspulas se daban cada pocas semanas en lugar de cada pocos días. Ella había vuelto a cazar y había participado en la reconstrucción de un nuevo Quemador en el centro de la ciudad, sus pesadillas también eran menos y más espaciadas. Katniss también había comenzado a llamar a su madre cada poco tiempo y hablaban más que nunca y ella había comenzado a hacerle visitas cada pocos meses. Aunque al principio fue un poco duro porque a penas podían mirarse después de lo que le había ocurrido a Prim, ¿y quién podía culparlas?**

**Katniss se había sacrificado muchas veces por su familia y siempre había conseguido volver. Cierto, fue herida físicamente y mentalmente destrozada, pero estaba viva. Prim había salido solo un momento para ayudar a otros y había volado en pedazos… Creo que a la señora Everdeen le costó mucho tiempo perdonar a Katniss por saber lo que mejor sabía hacer, sobrevivir. Pero lo había superado y ahora estaba aquí para dar su apoyo a su hija en lo que esperaba fuera el mejor día de su vida.**

**Fue con su bendición que preparé una cena especial con el vino de miel de Haymitch y el pavo silvestre que Katniss había cazado el día anterior. Mientras ella se daba una ducha para quitarse de encima los olores que le pegaron del bosque, yo había preparado toda la mesa y la comida.**

_**-¿Qué es todo esto? –Preguntó mirando la botella de vino y las velas encendidas.**_

_**-Bueno… solo quería preparar algo bueno para nosotros. He probado una receta nueva, vamos a ver qué tal está. **_

_**Le acomodé la silla y le di un pequeño beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, que tenía aroma a flores. Tomé asiento frente a ella, pero al mirarla supe que no sería capaz de esperar hasta llegar al postre de chocolate que había preparado. Ella llevaba el pelo suelto, en cascadas húmedas y suaves cayendo por encima de sus hombros cubiertos de algodón verde. Sus labios gruesos y rosados tenían leve una sonrisa con la que se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Sus ojos grises se ampliaron a media que me vieron levantarme de la silla para arrodillarme frente a ella. Se giró hacia mí y me cogió las manos, que tenían nuevos callos y cicatrices. Yo las apreté entre las mías y la miré a la cara.**_

_**-¿Sabes que te he querido desde que éramos niños? –ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse brumosos- Bueno no quiero esperar más para hacerlo oficial. Ya no hay Capitolio ni ninguna amenaza que nos obligue.**_

_**Ella me miró y su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. Y supe que iba a decir que sí y que esta vez sería real.**_

_**-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Katniss Everdeen, real o no? –Saqué el anillo, un sencillo zafiro que se apoyaba en la banda de oro y que había echo que Effie me consiguiera. Ella miró el anillo, puso la mano en mi cara y pasó su dedo pulgar por mi labio inferior.**_

_**-Real, Peeta Mellark.**_

_**Caímos en la silla mientras la apretaba en un fuerte abrazo del que me había separado solo el tiempo suficiente para deslizar el anillo en su dedo y luego darle un beso que pareció prolongarse durante horas.**_

**Y ahora, hoy, vamos a hacer nuestro amor oficial.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**El sol está saliendo justo cuando veo aparecer al ciervo. Es una pequeña cierva, del tamaño perfecto como para que yo pueda cargar con ella hasta la ciudad. El viaje será corto pero después de que la despelleje y la corte es probable que esté lo suficientemente cansada como para tomar una buena siesta antes de que llegue mi equipo de preparación.**

**Me acerco a la cierva, saco la flecha con cuidado y la limpio con algunas hojas. Puede que ahora tenga mucho dinero pero no le veo el sentido a desaprovechar una flecha en perfectas condiciones. Saco mi cuchillo y la destripo para dejar las entrañas a otros animales. Ato sus patas por parejas, envuelvo un plástico a su alrededor y la cuelgo en mis hombros. ¡Peeta puede cortarla en filetes y cocinarla mañana por la noche!**

**Entonces la realidad me golpea como un rayo. ¡Esta noche me casaré con Peeta! Sonrío durante todo el camino a la ciudad mientras pienso en nosotros, en cómo nos hemos unido. Acepto que fue por los juegos, pero fuera de esas horribles experiencias nos hemos hecho dependientes el uno del otro. Yo nunca había tenido en nadie en quien apoyarme. Por supuesto que estaba Gale y la caza, pero no dependía de él. Era mi compañero en los bosques, nos gustaba trabajar juntos y compartir las presas, pero cazar era algo que podía hacer sola perfectamente y los tres besos que compartimos nunca me habían dejado anhelando más de la forma que lo hacían los de Peeta. Cuando llamé a Gale para contarle lo de la boda, solo dijo: "Felicidades", pero no parecía alegrarse mucho por nosotros… incluso cuando había sido él quien le dijo a Peeta "Katniss escogerá al que necesite para sobrevivir", cuando estábamos escondidos en el Capitolio. Supo entonces lo que yo no sabría hasta un tiempo después: que elegiría a Peeta.**

**Peeta me había salvado muchas más veces de las que podía contar si me ponía a pensar en ello. El pan, los juegos, las pesadillas que siguieron, la revolución en el Capitolio… Peeta fue salvador de muchas maneras, incluso con sus recuerdos alterados por las rastrevíspulas. Una vez llegué a conocerlo supe que nunca podría ser feliz sin él.**

**Estoy llegando al prado, ahora cementerio, cuando empiezo a recordar la noche en la que Peeta hizo la proposición.**

_**Yo había ido a ver lo que había florecido porque necesitaba algunas raíces, hortalizas y flores, de paso comprobé mis trampas en las que habían caído dos conejos, y sonreí porque a Peeta le gustaban los conejos, ya fuese en un caldo o asado, así que cuando llegué a casa los colgué en el patio trasero lo suficientemente alto como para que ningún animal pudiese alcanzarlos.**_

_**Puse las flores en un florero y estaba a punto de empezar a trabajar en las hortalizas cuando sonó el teléfono.**_

_**-¡Oh, bien. Estás en casa! ¿Fresa o chocolate? –preguntó Peeta.**_

_**-Mmmm… chocolate. ¿Por qué? –Seguro que está tramando algo.**_

_**-Simplemente he pensado en cocinar algo diferente esta noche. Te veré cuando llegue a casa y entonces prepararé la cena. –Escucho la risa en su voz y sé que, por alguna razón, está realmente feliz.**_

_**Miré alrededor y vi que no había nada fuera de lo normal. Abrí la nevera y vi el pavo ya rodeado de patatas y zanahorias y listo para ser asado. No había nada fuera de lo común, así que olvidé el tema y volví a las hortalizas.**_

_**Estaba en el patio trasero, terminando de despellejar los conejos, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y vi a Peeta entrar por ella.**_

_**-¡Ahí estás! Apenas tenía trabajo en la panadería y decidí cerrar un poco más temprano –explica. Luego observa los conejos- ¿Prefieres que los cocine esta noche? Podemos dejar el pavo para mañana.**_

_**-No, no. Solo quería dejarlos preparados para poder guardarlos. Ya casi estoy terminando, luego limpiaré todo esto.**_

_**Él asintió y se giró para volver a entrar. No pude evitar quedarme absorta en la flexión de sus músculos cuando echa los brazos hacia atrás para desatar su delantal. Me encanta observar sus brazos y sus manos cuando trabaja. Son fuertes y poderosas, y cuando me abrazan y me envuelven me hacen sentir segura.**_

_**Después de terminar con los conejos entré y me llegó el olor del pavo asado, lo que me hizo entender que los pavos se cocinan más rápido de lo que maginaba… Vi una caja de color rosa pastel sobre la mesa y agudicé el oído: Peeta estaba arriba, probablemente saliendo de la ducha. Puse los conejos en el congelador, me lavé las manos y cuando fui a mirar dentro de la caja pude escucharle bajar las escaleras. Pude sentir como un ligero rubor me subía al cuello al, casi, ser pillada, pero verlo con la camisa desabotonada me hizo sonrojar aún más. Pasé corriendo a su lado y tropecé en las escaleras al tiempo que gritaba:**_

_**-¡Voy a ducharme yo ahora!**_

_**Pude oírlo reír algo así como "Ok".**_

_**Prácticamente corrí a mi habitación y me arranqué la ropa para entrar en la ducha. A pesar de que Peeta y yo vivíamos como pareja y dormíamos juntos, no habían habido más que besos y caricias. Siempre llevaba pijama y rara vez le había visto sin camisa, pero cuando eso sucede me vuelvo nerviosa y un poco torpe. No estaba segura de estar preparada para más.**_

_**Cuando finalmente el agua empezó a ponerse fría, salí de la ducha, me eché loción en el cuerpo y me envolví en una bata para echarle un vistazo al armario. Por lo general, vestirse no era tarea complicada: pantalones, camisas… nada complicado. Pero esta noche quería estar guapa para Peeta. Él había dicho que había preparado algo especial para mí, así que ¿por qué no ponerme guapa para él? Finalmente encontré un vestido de algodón de color oliva.**_

_**Mientras bajaba las escaleras pude oler de nuevo el pavo, pero también algo más… ¿había encendido velas? Por el suave resplandor que procedía del comedor, si.**_

_**-¿Qué es todo esto?**_

_**Vale, ahora estaba nerviosa, y ansiosa también. ¿Qué estaba planeando Peeta? Al preguntarle, solo contestó algo de una nueva receta para el pavo. Sentí su beso en la cabeza cuando me colocó la silla. Parecía nervioso también, sus ojos azules se veían un poco más oscuros y movía mucho las manos como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas.**_

_**Entonces Peeta se arrodilló a mi lado. Me giré hacia él sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar y cual sería la respuesta, pero aun así esperé con toda la paciencia que pude y cuando llegó el momento de responder, dije: **_

_**-Real, Peeta Mellark.**_

**El resto parece estar un poco confuso pero sé que fui más feliz de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo, y espero que esta noche sea aún mejor.**

**Le llamo cuando me acerco a nuestra casa y me abre la puerta con una gran sonrisa que desaparece al ver el animal que estoy cargando, entonces se acerca corriendo.**

**-¡Katniss! ¿Un ciervo? ¿Lo has traído todo el camino?**

**Me la quita de encima y la lleva hacia el cuarto donde guardamos las capturas para colgarla. Al volver me frota los hombros y ríe un poco mientras yo me arrimo a él, pero me empuja un poco y bromea.**

**-Creo que será mejor que te duches antes de que tu madre te huela.**

**Yo me doy la vuelta y la planto un beso.**

**-A las cinco, señor Mellark. Cinco en punto.**

**-Estaré esperando.**

**Me dirijo tres casas más abajo, a mi antigua casa. Las únicas veces que se usa es cuando mi madre viene de visita, o cuando llamé a Octavia y Effie para esconder mí vestido de novia.**

**Mi madre está despierta y sentada en la mesa con una taza de café y un panecillo dulce en el plato, aunque tiene una cesta lleno de ellos frente a ella.**

**-Peeta vino con ellos hace un par de horas. Me dijo que te había visto muy temprano.-No suena molesta, ¿cómo podría estarlo cuando siempre salía de madrugada a cazar antes de ganar los juegos? -¿Has cazado algo bueno?**

**-En realidad, si, una cierva. Supongo que tendremos una gran cena en nuestra primera noche juntos… Voy a ducharme y a ver si puedo dormir un poco. Octavia y Venia llegarán sobre la una así que tengo unas cuatro horas.**

**-Está bien, cariño. Intentaré no hacer ruido.**

**Subo a mi habitación ansiosa por ducharme y meterme en la cama. Me froto a conciencia y pienso en lo molesta que estará Venia cuando vea lo cortas que tengo las uñas de nuevo, pero es que las uñas largas y la caza son cosas que no funcionan bien juntas. Al salir me dejo el pelo suelto, me pongo unas bragas y una camiseta sin mangas y en cuanto mi cabeza toca la almohada caigo profundamente dormida.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Haymitch está sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un bollo en una mano y una galleta en la otra.**

**-¡Maldita sea! Eres jodidamente bueno cocinando. Pensaba que pintabas cuando no podías dormir.**

**-Si, pero quería prepararle sus panes de queso a Katniss, entonces empecé a hacer galletas, y luego le llevé panes a su casa, para su madre. Es energía nerviosa. –Explico mientras amaso la masa.**

**-Bueno, al menos es algo productivo y con buen sabor. Sin embargo deberías dormir un poco, no querrás quedarte dormido en tu primera noche con tu esposa. –dice riéndose entre dientes, mientras se mete otra galleta rellena en la boca. Haymitch está realmente sobrio porque ha estado intentando controlar el consumo de alcohol para la boda.**

**Cuando leímos sobre las tradiciones en las bodas antes de la primera guerra, averiguamos que, en general, el padre de la novia la entregaba en el altar. Obviamente eso no podía suceder en este caso, y entonces Katniss se preguntó si Haymitch lo consideraría. Cuando nos acercamos a su casa estaba de la forma usual: desmayado en el suelo y rodeado de botellas y vómito. Gritarle no tuvo efecto así que Katniss le arrojó un cubo de agua y Haymitch saltó blandiendo un cuchillo en la mano.**

_**-¡Maldita niña! ¿Por qué siempre me haces esto? –gritó, arrojando el cuchillo sobre la mesa mientras se dirigía a por una toalla.**_

_**-Solo hago cuando estás demasiado borracho para escuchar… no es mi culpa que siempre estés borracho. Además, tenemos algo que pedirte. –Katniss se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y yo me senté junto a ella, agarrando su mano sobre la mesa.**_

_**Haymitch hizo algo ruidos bastante desagradables sobre el fregadero y luego cogió un poco de pan que le dejé el día anterior.**_

_**-A ver, ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?**_

_**Katniss me miró y yo le apreté la mano como apoyo.**_

_**-Quiero que me lleves al altar en nuestra boda.**_

_**Dejó de masticar automáticamente y nos miró fijamente con esos ojos grises de la Veta. Tragó saliva.**_

_**-¿Yo?**_

_**-Si. A nuestra forma de ver… has hecho un trabajo bastante decente para mantenernos vivos los últimos años, ¿por qué no darte este honor? –expliqué. Katniss mostró su acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella sabía que preguntaría pero se creía incapaz de darle una respuesta, siempre pensó que yo era el indicado para hablar.**_

_**-¿Estás segura cariño? Es decir… ¿no estoy muy lejos de la figura de un padre? –se inclinó hacia adelante y pudimos percibir el olor a alcohol manando de él.**_

_**-Estoy segura. Sin embargo hay dos condiciones. –respondió ella.**_

_**-¡Lo sabía! ¿Cuáles?**_

_**-Te necesito sobrio. No todos los días, pero por lo menos para la boda y… tenía la esperanza de que dejes a Effie elegirte un traje nuevo. Ya tiene el de Peeta preparado.**_

_**Haymitch reflexionó sobre el tema mientras tomaba otro bocado de pan duro.**_

_**-Supongo que eso puedo hacerlo. El traje no será púrpura o alguna cosa de esas, ¿no?**_

_**Todos reímos pero yo niego con la cabeza.**_

_**-No, el mío será de color azul oscuro y le he preguntado para asegurarme de que el tuyo lo era también. Aunque creo que el estilo será diferente.**_

_**-Bien. Cuenta conmigo entones.**_

_**-Bien. –Contestamos Katniss y yo al mismo tiempo.**_

**Estoy poniendo la bandeja a un lado para glasearla, cuando pienso en lo que Haymitch acaba de decir sobre la primera noche.**

**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**No estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo. Mi padre sólo me dio los fundamentos básicos sobre de dónde venían los niños y mis hermanos no quisieron compartir mucho sobre el tema.**

**-¿Mmm…? –está comiendo otra galleta. Desde que ha limitado el consumo de alcohol ha estado comiendo un poco más, sobre todo mis pasteles.**

**-Nunca he… Katniss y yo no… ¿Qué se siente haciendo el amor? –aunque ya hacía calor en la cocina, puedo sentir la humillación reflejándose en mi cara. Cuando lo miro parece demasiado sorprendido.**

**-Huh… pensaba que eso ya lo habíais averiguado. ¿Sigue siendo tan pudorosa sobre el tema de los desnudos?**

**-Bueno… si, pero creo que está mejorando con eso. Aunque ese no es el punto.**

**-Es diferente para cada persona, chico. Ustedes están enamorados, y por lo que puedo recordar, es mucho mejor así. Por supuesto, estaréis un poco incómodos al principio pero sabrás qué hacer. Os he visto besaros y hay un sentimiento real por ambas partes. Sucederá de forma natural. –Se levanta, se sacude las migajas de las manos y los pantalones y se va. Cuando la puerta se está cerrando grito:**

**-¡Eso no me ayuda! –y puedo escuchar su risa alejarse.**

**La alarma del horno suena y la apago de un golpe. Cuando miro alrededor me doy cuenta de todo lo que he cocinado hoy: hay tres platos llenos de galletas frías, una cesta de panecillos de queso, los dos panes que acabo de sacar, una cesta de panecillos… por no mencionar la que llevé a casa de Katniss. Me quito el delantal y subo las escaleras.**

**Me dirijo a la ducha. De pie frente al espejo, veo que tengo harina en la cara y en el pelo pero me he lavado tantas veces las manos que están resecas al punto de agrietarse. Miro mis cicatrices y las cejas, que han vuelto a crecer; todavía se puede ver por dónde corrió el fuego. Mis manos y mis brazos tienen nuevas heridas del horno, aunque Katniss dice que le gusta más así, que es más real. Ella también ha adquirido algunas nuevas por la caza. Probablemente he visto más de las que ella se imagina, pero ¿cómo no intentar echarle un vistazo a la chica que te ha gustado, más o menos, toda tu vida?**

**Me pongo duro solo de pensar en la última vez que la vi. Fue hace tan solo unas semanas, en realidad, antes de que su madre regresara. No sabía que se estaba cambiando y la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta… supongo que porque normalmente yo estaba en la panadería a esta hora. Ella estaba de pie frente al armario, mirando la ropa, con tan solo un par de bragas. Sí, las cicatrices del fuego estaban allí, pero el resto de su piel parecía suave y cremosa. Yo estaba paralizado y ella se alzó para coger un top azul pálido. Entonces se volvió de frente con la camisa en las manos para observarse en el espejo. Apenas pude ver sus pechos antes de que se diese cuenta de que estaba allí. Se cubrió con rapidez con la camisa al tiempo que gritaba:**

**-¡Peeta! ¡Sal de aquí!**

**Me rio al recordarlo porque había perdido el control de mi mismo y caí al suelo al tiempo que ella cerraba de golpe la puerta, gritando:**

**-¡No hasta que estemos casados!**

**Sonaba tan pasado de moda… pero es su manera de ver el sexo.**

**Dejo correr el agua por encima de mi cuerpo durante unos minutos antes de empezar a ducharme. Katniss dice que le encanta que huela a pan al llegar a casa, pero creo que merece una versión más fresca de mí mismo para nuestra noche de bodas. Después de terminar me pongo unos boxers y miro el reloj: todavía tengo cinco horas antes de que llegue Flavio. Entierro la cabeza en la almohada y los sueños me llevan… no muy lejos.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Me despierto al sentir que alguien me frota suavemente la espalda, pero las manos son demasiado pequeñas y suaves para ser de Peeta.**

**-Es hora de levantarse, cariño. Venia y Octavia están aquí. –Al girarme puedo ver a las tres observándome, mi madre sonriendo y las otras dos apunto de explotar de la emoción.**

**Apenas estoy saliendo de la cama cuando Octavia y Venia me atacan entre besos, abrazos y grititos como: "¡No puedo creer que sea tu boda!", y "¡Si Cinna pudiera verte estaría tan orgulloso!" o "¡Katniss, tus uñas! Sin embargo tienes el pelo precioso…"**

**Dejo que me guíen hasta el cuarto de baño, donde han puesto una silla acolchada para que esté cómoda mientras me arreglan. Mi madre me trae una taza de té y la sostiene para que beba con una pajita ya que mis manos están siendo arregladas.**

**-¿Tienes hambre? Todavía hay un montón de panecillos de esta mañana o podría hacerte algo si quieres. –Se le nota la emoción en la voz. El día que la llamé estaba desbordante de felicidad, y no supe hasta después de que vino de visita, que Peeta la había llamado con antelación para pedirle su permiso. Niego con la cabeza y ella dice que son los nervios que me tienen el estómago cerrado. – Voy a sacar tu vestido de la bolsa, si necesitas algo, llámame.**

**Venia y Octavia siguen trabajando conmigo mientras se quejan de mis uñas y de que no me deje hacer la cera "ahí" abajo, aunque por lo menos están alegres de poder hacerlo con mis piernas.**

**-Y tampoco quiero mucho maquillaje, Peeta piensa que menos es más.**

**Ellas ríen y Venia murmura:**

**-Ya lo sabemos, Katniss. Lo has repetido cada vez que hablamos.**

**-¿Estás nerviosa? Yo lo estaría si fuera mi verdadero amor –Octavia suena como si tuviera doce años y estuviera pensando en algún hombre del capitolio. Estiro la cabeza para mirar mi cuarto, y Venia al verme me informa.**

**-Fue a tomar su baño y a empezar a prepararse. Volverá después para arreglarte el pelo. ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarnos?**

**-¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Por la mirada que intercambian y el hecho de que me sonrojo de pies a cabeza, sé que no consigo engañar a nadie.- Bueno… ¿es cierto que la primera vez duele?**

**-¡Oh, cariño! –Octavia sacude la cabeza- ¿No deberías preguntarle a tu madre sobre este tema?.**

**-¡Entonces no nos estaría preguntando a nosotras, Octi! –Venia reclama mi atención tirando con suavidad de mi mano izquierda- Solo va a doler un minuto o dos, si acaso, al principio, y puede que después ¡pero en medio vale totalmente la pena! –Explica guiñándome el ojo. Le sonríe y Octavia simplemente sacude la cabeza.- Y después de un par de veces, probaréis cosas nuevas…**

**-¿Cosas nuevas? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer lo viejo! –Venia se ríe pero continúa trabajando en mis uñas.**

**-Cuando estás enamorado de alguien de la forma en la que lo estáis vosotros, la pasión es algo natural. Os he visto juntos y hay un fuego real entre vosotros. Estarás bien y conoces a Peeta, se detendrá si piensa que te está haciendo algún tipo de daño.**

**Ella tiene razón, lo haría. He querido ir más allá con él, pero no pude superar el miedo aterrador de quedarme embarazada.**

**-Está bien, depilación con cera no, pero podéis… rasurar la zona.**

**Se miran la una a la otra y ríen de nuevo en voz baja.**

**Una hora después llega el momento de que mi madre me arregle el pelo y de ponerme el vestido para estar lista cuando llegue el fotógrafo. Teniendo en cuenta que Peeta iba a estar demasiado ocupado casándose conmigo, no podría hacer ningún dibujo o pintura, por lo que Plutarch ofreció uno de los mejores fotógrafos del Capitolio. Nos hubiese gustado poder quedarnos con todas las fotos pero a él insistió en que "amaría" poder quedarse con algunas para hacer un especial sobre los "Trágicos Amantes Estrella". Estuvimos de acuerdo solo para que se callara.**

**Siento los dedos de mi madre tejiendo dos trenzas que se unen en mi espalda, dejando la mayor parte del cabello suelto. Peeta había mencionado antes, una vez, lo mucho que le gustaba de esa manera, suelto y en fluidas ondas.**

**Las trenzas están terminadas en un momento y llega la hora de ponerme el vestido. Octavia y Venia lo elevan y cuando estiro los brazos los dejan caer para que me coloque los finos tirantes. A pesar de tener la cicatriz en el brazo y de que se pueden ver todas las cicatrices que dejó el fuego, el vestido queda muy bonito y como la falda abulta al estar llena de tul y no tiene nada por debajo, es bastante ligero.**

**Mi madre frunce un poco el ceño al ver mi elección de zapatos, pero no dice nada porque sabe que este podía no haber llegado nunca. Una vez me pongo las botas, Venia me ata la espalda, coloca la falda del vestido para ocultar las botas y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Las tres jadean y se llevan las manos a la boca o las mejillas.**

**-¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Siempre fuiste hermosa, pero ahora mismo estás radiante! –Las lágrimas brotan en los ojos azules de mi madre- ¡Oh, cariño! A Peeta la encantará. ¿Es eso? ¿Lo que hay en la parte inferior del vestido?**

**Se me había olvidado que, aunque le hablé de él, nunca lo había visto entero fuera de la bolsa. Las lentejuelas forman, básicamente, un sinsajo con las alas abiertas.**

**-Cinna lo diseñó antes de ser asesinado, antes saber lo que podría pasar. Se veía tan bonito en el cuaderno de bocetos…**

**-Y es aún más bonito ahora –finaliza ella, abrazándome con cuidado. Se seca las lágrimas de la mejilla y dice: No más lágrimas hasta los "si quiero".**

**Sonrío, aunque no quiero sacarme fotos sino ir directamente a la ceremonia y la celebración posterior, pero sigo con el plan trazado y poso de las formas que me dicen, a mi manera, con mi madre, Octavia y Venia.**

**Finalmente llega el momento de ir al centro de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Veo un grupo de gente charlando unos con otros y situándose en torno a sus asientos. Puedo ver a Peeta hablando con el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia y mis piernas, de pronto, se convierten en mantequilla. Haymitch me pasa un brazo por los hombros y huele a jabón y colonia.**

**-¿Preparada?**

**-Si mis piernas me lo permiten… -Me siento tan inestable… Haymitch me voltea la cara hacia él y pone las dos manos sobre mis hombros.**

**-Lo permitirán, porque él te espera ahí y lo ha estado haciendo durante dieciséis años, y tú has estado esperando por él más tiempo del que crees.**

**Lo miro a los ojos, grises como los míos. A pesar de que no eran muchas las opciones, me alegro de haberlo elegido como padre suplente. Me da un abrazo y luego extiende el brazo y me observa con mi vestido de novia. Con unas sonrisa, enlaza mi brazo con el suyo y me lleva andando hacia el que será mi futuro marido.**

**Capitulo 6.**

**La música empieza un poco lenta al principio, pero provocando que la atención de todos se enfocara en la mujer que estaba al comienzo del pasillo, que estaba cubierta con hojas de color rojo y naranja. No la veo hasta que ella y Haymitch rodean las sillas de la última fila. Haymitch se ve mejor de lo que nunca lo había visto pero, claramente, toda mi atención está en Katniss. Una enorme sonrisa crece e ilumina su cara cuando consigue verme por encima de las cabezas de la gente. Beber de su imagen es todo lo que puedo hacer para no correr directamente hacia ella.**

**Me decido a recordar cada detalle de su vestido, cómo su pelo cae sobre sus hombros desnudos, como las lentejuelas forman el sinsajo. El sol brilla con un tono naranja, casi como el de una mandarina, lo que hace que Katniss parezca estar saliendo de un incendio. Siempre la Chica en Llamas. Mis ojos graban todo lo posible y en un parpadeo ella está justo frente a mí. La miro a los ojos, que parecen tener un tono más oscuro en este momento, aunque no sé por qué. Su sonrisa es deslumbrante y sus carnosos labios solo tienen un poco de lápiz labial rojo. Se ríe cuando el señor que preside la ceremonia me da codazos y se ve obligado a repetir lo que acaba de decir.**

**Digo todo lo que hay que decir y escucho a Katniss repetir lo mismo, pero lo que quiero es llegar a la parte en la que pueda tener más de sus manos entre las mías y besarla. Cuando por fin nos anuncian como marido y mujer, tiro de ella, llevo mis manos a su cara y envuelvo sus labios con los míos. Siento como envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su cuerpo delgado junto al mío, como profundiza el beso… Escucho a Haymitch aclararse la garganta con fuerza y emitir una risa que escucha poca gente. Al alejarme veo que los ojos de Katniss brillan con lo que creo que es lujuria. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos enfrentamos juntos a nuestros invitados, caminando por el pasillo entre el mar de aplausos.**

**Nos tomamos las fotos que nos pide el fotógrafo y luego nos permiten ir a comer y conversar con nuestros invitados. Puedo verlo tomándonos varias fotos en distintas ocasiones y eso me gusta porque habrá una mayor cantidad de recuerdos no escenificados. Después de un rato veo a Sae la Grasienta y otro grupo de personas trayendo la tarta en un pequeño carrito. Tengo tomar a Katniss del hombro para que se olvide de Effie y preste atención. Su boca se abre en toda una gama de "O" cuando ve lo que he hecho. Tres capas, cada una de un sabor distinto que nadie conocerá hasta que sea cortada, con llamas hechas de color rojo, naranja y glaseado de color amarillo en la base, que suben hasta el Sinsajo que descansa en la parte superior.**

**-¡Oh, dios mío, Peeta! ¿Cuándo la has hecho? ¡Es preciosa! –Se acerca más para poder observar los detalles. Pequeñas llamas crepitan sobre las llamas que he creado en el pastel. Estira su mano para tocarla pero me mira antes de hacerlo- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres cortarla? Es demasiado bonita. –Me acerco a ella y la beso en la nariz.**

**-Por supuesto, hice una tontería especial, pero comestible. Solo necesitamos un cuchillo.**

**Haymitch nos lo proporciona con bastante rapidez. Hacemos juntos el primer corte para luego dejar que Sae la Grasienta se encargue de cortar y repartir a los invitados.**

**Compartimos algunos bailes, hablamos con muchas personas, no nos encontrábamos cara a cara, pero nunca nos soltábamos de las manos a menos que fuese para comer o recibir abrazos de alguien. Estoy cansado pero no estoy seguro de cómo hacer que Katniss o cualquier otra persona sepa que es hora de irse. Como si leyese mi mente, Haymitch grita:**

**-¡Está bien! Vamos a irnos todos para dejar un poco de tranquilidad a los recién casados. ¡Podemos seguir con la fiesta en la plaza! –Agarra una botella de licor y una silla y empieza a andar hacia la ciudad.**

**La mayoría de los invitados le siguen, aunque algunos pocos se dirigen a sus propias casas. La Señora Everdeen y el equipo de preparación se acercan para despedirse y dar besos y abrazos de buenas noches, y luego se dirigen a casa de Katniss donde todas pasarán la noche.**

**Tomo la mano de Katniss y no dirigimos hacia mi casa, nuestra casa. Rara vez usamos la puerta principal pero, al ser una ocasión especial, lo hacemos ahora. Abro la puerta, que hace unos dos años pinté de verde, y antes de que Katniss pueda decir nada, la levanto en brazo y la obligo a envolver los suyos alrededor de mi cuello. Ella se ríe pero yo la beso y atravieso el umbral para luego dar una patada a la puerta, que se cierra de golpe.**

**Alguien ha estado por aquí porque hay fuego en la chimenea y velas encendidas y repartidas por todo el salón, el pasillo y las escaleras. Puedo ver un suave resplandor saliendo de la cocina y me dirijo hacia él. Sé que Katniss viene justo detrás de mí y de pronto me arrepiento de no haber limpiado antes de irme. Pero al parecer no tenía por qué estar nervioso porque lo que encontramos son tres velas encendidas en la inmaculada cocina. No estoy seguro de quién lo ha hecho pero estoy muy agradecido.**

**-Vamos, Peeta. Subamos arriba. –dice mientras me coge de la mano y me guía.**

**Alguien también ha limpiado nuestro cuarto y ha puesto algunas velas, así como algunas flores que dan un dulce aroma a la habitación. La colcha está doblada hacia abajo y tiene encima un delicado camisón color crema y lo que parecen ser un pantalón de pijama. También han cambiado las sábanas. Katniss avanza y se detiene al borde de la cama.**

**-Necesito que me ayudes con esto, estoy deseando quitármelo.**

**Me vuelve la espalda y se recoge el pelo. Entiendo lo que quiere decir pues mi chaqueta y la corbata hace un par de horas que han desaparecido, y los dos primeros botones de la camisa ya están desabrochados. Al acercarme a ella veo que hay una cremallera oculta por una fila de botoncitos. Beso la parte central y superior de la espalda, por encima del vestido, y comienzo a bajar la cremallera. Se le ha puesto la piel de gallina y tiembla ligeramente, pero sé que no es de frío. Deslizo los dedos por las tiras del vestido y las bajo, entonces veo que lleva un sujetador blanco sin tirantes y bragas a juego. Sonrío al ver las botas de cuero. ¿quién dice que no se puede ir cómoda? La tomo de la mano y la ayudo a salir del charco que forman la seda y el tul. Ella se sienta sobre la cama para quitarse las botas y no tiene ni idea de que me estoy volviendo loco solo con mirarla.**

**Su vientre está plano, sus piernas parecen no tener fin y su pelo cae en cascada por su espalda y lateral, ocultándome su rostro. Me quito los zapatos y ella se gira hacia el sonido. No sé qué es lo que expresa mi cara pero rápidamente termina de quitarse las botas.**

**-Lo siento, probablemente tú también quieras deshacerte de todo eso ya. –dice.**

**Se endereza y da tres pasos hacia mí, con los ojos irradiando calor. Nunca la había visto tan sexy: Con sólo su ropa interior blanca, su piel reflejando la luz de las velas, su pelo cayendo por su espalda… Sus manos se acercan a mi cintura y sacan la camisa de la cinturilla del pantalón. Sus dedos se dirigen a tientas hacia los botones pero no me mira la cara, parece muy absorta en su tarea. No la interrumpo. Me centro en tratar de controlar mi respiración, aunque cuando ella desliza las manos por mis brazos para deshacerse de la camisa siento que voy a entrar en erupción.**

**Es sólo cuando sus manos llegan al borde del pantalón que por fin me mira a los ojos y puedo ver su suave rubor, su nerviosismo y su amor reflejándose en sus ojos grises. Pongo mi mano en su mejilla y ella vuelve la cara y me besa la palma. Llevo mi otra mano hasta su cintura y tiro de ella para acercarla a mí y besarla como si eso fuese lo único que necesito para sobrevivir. Y lo es. Ella es el motivo de mi existencia. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura y luego suben hasta mi cuello y se pone de puntillas para acercarse aún más a mí.**

**Lo tomo como una señal y me apodero de sus caderas para levantarla, entonces ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. No rompo el beso hasta que la dejo sobre la cama. Ella hace un puchero tan seductor que con las prisas casi estoy a punto de arrancarme los pantalones. Sus manos se dirigen a mi pecho y luego se mueven hacia abajo y se paran sobre la cintura de los boxers, rozando suavemente mi piel con sus dedos. Me mira y entonces se deshace de mi ropa interior, al mismo tiempo que se pone de rodillas para darme un beso profundo y hambriento. Gimo cuando se presiona contra mí y ella se aleja.**

**-¡Lo siento! ¿te he hecho daño? –ella mira hacia abajo, a mi palpitante y dura virilidad, y aspira una bocanada de aire con nerviosismo. La acerco para abrazarla de nuevo y susurro:**

**-Difícilmente.**

**La beso por el cuello mientras, torpemente, le desabrocho el sujetador y ella me besa el hombro. La empujo suavemente hacia la cama y le quito las bragas suavemente, con cuidado. No quiero asustarla a pesar de que fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa. Tiene el impulso de cubrirse, pero se detiene y me tiende la mano para que me tienda a su lado.**

**Me apoyo sobre un codo mientras ella se recuesta sobre su espalda, entonces deslizo mi mano por su clavícula, por su brazo y subo hacia arriba notando que sus pezones se ponen duros. Su suave gemido es todo lo que necesito para envolver mi boca alrededor de uno de ellos. Su respiración se agita y su mano en mi cabeza me hace mover mi mano por su vientre plano y encontrar el triángulo de bello. Es cuando ella gime mi nombre que deslizo un dedo en su interior y descubro que ya está muy húmeda, algo que me excita aún más. La froto con un dedo mientras alterno mi boca entre un pezón y otro, hasta que siento que sus caderas se levantan y deslizo un segundo dedo dentro de ella. Yo sabía que ella era tan virgen como yo, lo que no imaginaba es que fuese a ser tan estrecha y apretada. En el momento en el que Katniss tira de mi, me acerca a su boca y me besa con una pasión que jamás he conocido, deslizo un tercer dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir mi nombre otra vez. Entonces sé que todo saldrá bien, qué ella estará bien.**

**Es increíble sentir su mano alrededor de mi pene, moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Sintiéndola tocarme y tocándola de la forma en que lo estoy haciendo, me sorprende no haber llegado ya al orgasmo. Me las arreglo para mover mi mano más rápido, para que mis dedos lleguen un poco más adentro, y mientras le mordisqueo el labio inferior, ella arquea la espalda y grita, al tiempo que su mano me aprieta casi con demasiada fuerza. Luego sus dedos se relajan y yo saco los míos de ella.**

**-Hazme el amor, Peeta. –me dice con la voz roca de deseo. Me recuesto sobre ella y abre las piernas para darme la bienvenida. Le doy un beso intenso y luego levanto la cabeza para poder mirarla bien a los ojos.**

**-Si te duele, solo dilo y me detendré. –su sonrisa es tímida, pero traviesa, cuando responde:**

**-Lo que estabas haciendo dolía un poco, pero se sentía tan bien al mismo tiempo que no quise que pararas. –Puedo ver como se ruboriza- Creo que será así de nuevo, puede que incluso mejor.**

**-Supongo que solo tenemos una manera de averiguarlo. –le contesto.**

**La beso profundamente y ella envuelve los brazos en mi cuello mientras me besa con la misma avidez. Pongo la mano entre nosotros buscando la suave piel de su pezón, y lo pellizco. Al parecer le gusta esto, así que remplazo mi mano por mi boca y lo muerdo suavemente, y llevo mis manos hasta sus caderas para tocar la suave piel de esa zona.**

**Sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda hasta encontrar la curva de mi trasero y lo aprieta. Luego lleva sus manos al frente y me toma de nuevo, poniendo mi pene en su entrada, frotando la punta contra su humedad. Me apoyo sobre los codos, casi flotando sobre ella, para ver su reacción, y poco a poco empujo sobre su húmeda vagina. Es verdaderamente estrecha y puedo sentir el punto que mis dedos no alcanzaron y no llegué a romper. Empujo y sus ojos se agrandan pero tira de mí y desliza su lengua por mi labio inferior para besarme.**

**Sin embargo no me muevo y dejo que se adapte a mi tamaño. Luego empezó a salir delicadamente y a volver a entrar. Cuando las lágrimas desaparecen del todo, conseguimos encontrar un ritmo, con nuestras caderas encontrándose. Nuestro ritmo se acelera conforme se va adaptando a mí. Puedo sentir como vuelve a estrecharse y empiezo a empujar con más fuerza, entonces ella grita por segunda vez esa noche y me permito a mí mismo liberarme en ella, estremeciéndome ante la intensidad de mi primer clímax con mí esposa.**

**Mi esposa. Mía.**

**Salgo de ella y me recuesto de lado, tirando de ella para atraerla hacia mí. Nuestros cuerpos están fríos de sudor, así que tiro de las sábanas para cubrirnos y así es como nos quedamos dormidos, sedados con amor.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

****_¿Qué os ha parecido?_


End file.
